Memory of Red
by dragon's nest
Summary: In the middle of the night, a surgeon and psychiatrist Midorima Shintaro and his pediatrics friend, Takao Kazunari, encountered a late visitor who requested him to counsel a mysterious little boy. With only conversations both exchanging via telephone, how will Midorima reveals the truth behind it? [3/3]


**AU. I owned not Kuroko no Basuke and Palette. Do mind that this story is purely fictional.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**curtain one**

**arrière-pensée (**r-ârpä-s**)**

_**noun.**_

**ulterior motive; concealed thought, plan, or motive.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

What is consciousness?

Consciousness is the quality or state of being aware of an external object or something within oneself.

The conscious mind is considered to be a separate entity, existing in a parallel realm not described by physical law.

.

.

.

.

.

But how do you separate one and not?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"...Today, I'll leave it as such."

Midorima Shintaro stated to himself as he took a sip of the coffee that hadn't been touched from a moment ago. He seemed quite satisfied with the thesis he wrote. Not long after, he glanced at the clock before he decided to shut down the computer he was working on these past hours.

Taking a deep breath, he said. "...I guess I should go back to the dorm now."

.

.

.

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

.

.

.

The door of his office was knocked down twice, but before he could answer, the door opened itself. There was a man with familiar grin.

"Yo! Ready to go back?" Takao Kazunari asked the stiff young man cheerfully. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. "How's the thesis going, Shin_-chan_?"

"First, I told you to call me-"

"Midorima_-sensei_, and all, and all." Takao raised his shoulders, "Aww, come on, Shin_-chan_! You're so stiff! We've been friends since high school! Do you know what children here call you?"

"...What?" Midorima asked uninterestedly as he stuffed the books inside his bag.

"Carrot_-sensei_! Pfft, hahaha!" Takao laughed uncontrollably which made Midorima irked.

"Shut up, Takao."

"You're no fun." Takao finally stopped laughing as he went closer to the desk, "What kind of thesis you're writing, Shin_-chan_? I bet it's something very confusing."

"How to Separate Consciousness." Midorima stated, "I'll be doing some research first by hypnotizing patients. But I'm still looking out for volunteers."

"That's amazing. So you can hypnotize someone?" Takao seemed have taken quite a liking in this matter, "Try me, then!"

Midorima glanced at his old friend before fixing his glasses' position, "Don't want to." Before he could protest, Midorima cut him, "Let's just go back to the dorm. Our shifts are almost over."

"Yes, yes." Takao replied lightly as he folded his hands , "Must be hard being a surgeon plus a psychiatrist."

"It's not." Midorima remarked, "It's harder being a pediatrics."

"So you admit me being awesome then?" Takao grinned cat-like, "You know, me being one."

"Don't be stupid." Midorima let out another sigh as he closed the window, "Giving a right dosage of medicine as well as being close to the children are troublesome." Midorima went to the lamp switch, "...Although you're not bad halfway."

"..._Tsundere _as always."

.

.

.

*CLICK*

.

.

.

When Midorima wanted to open the door, he realized that it was locked.

.

.

.

*CLICK*CLICK*

.

.

.

Midorima was right; the door was locked from outside. Just when he was about to hit Takao for his carelessness, there were knocks in front of the door.

.

.

.

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

.

.

.

"You're Midorima Shintaro-_sensei_, right?" A voice of a man was heard from the other side of the door. The voice was weird; it was as if the person was using a voice changer.

Takao was about to answer when Midorima signaled him to keep quiet. He walked next to the door as he answered, "Yes. Are you the one who locked this door? If so, open it."

"Demanding, are you? You fit the description well." The man answered as Midorima heard the sounds of metal from behind the door, "But I'm afraid I can't let you go tonight."

Glancing at each other, the young doctors sensed something weird. Tougo Hospital was famous from its credibility in security, so there was no way it got ambushed that easily. Takao was about to peek from the peep-hole before Midorima pushed him to the side hastily.

.

.

.

*BANG!*

.

.

.

The bullet went past through the door and made Midorima's lucky item for today on the desk, an apple, got shattered by pieces. Thankfully, the bullet only grazed Midorima's doctor coat. Few centimeters from it, he would get a serious injury.

"Sh-!" Takao almost wanted to make sure he was alright, but Midorima signaled him to keep quiet. Instead, Midorima took out his journal from his inner pocket and wrote on it.

Don't talk.

He doesn't know you're here.

Call security guards.

Takao nodded of understanding. It seemed that their 'visitor' didn't know that other than Midorima, there was another person here. But the 'visitor' known Midorima and his activities well, as he ambushed him in the middle of the night at his office. Thankfully, Takao's whim on going back with Midorima to their dorms weren't calculated on his part.

"Oh, sorry. I don't want to scare you." The man mockingly said, "I just want you to help me with _something_-"

"I don't want to." Midorima interrupted him, "I'm not into some sick games. Sooner or later, there will be securities all over the place and in no time, you'll be surrounded."

"But you know what happened if you refuse, do you?" The visitor asked him, his tone was demanding as Midorima heard the sound of metal once more. "...I know my circumstances, but I still want you to help me."

Midorima was about to refuse when Takao elbowed him to look at the note he was writing.

Listen to what he says first.

The cellphone isn't working.

Midorima gave him a look as Takao gave him a thumb. Knowing his ex-partner behavior too well, Midorima could only sighed in reply.

"...Your reason. I want to hear it first." Midorima stated as clearly as possible, "But as soon as I hear something indignant, I'll refuse to do what you're proposing to me."

"...Alright."

.

.

.

*RRRIIING*

.

.

.

The office phone suddenly rang, startling both Midorima and Takao who were paying attention to the visitor's answer.

"That phone, I want you to answer it." The visitor continued after a short pause, "It's not me you're going to talk with." The tone seemed very deep, as if pressing the issue here. "I want you to hypnotize him. Tell me what he said. Every single thing."

"...Him?"

.

.

.

*RRRIIING*

.

.

.

"Hurry, answer that phone!"

Takao.

Record the conversation I exchange with the person on phone.

It seems there's something more behind this.

Midorima noted his change of behavior when he scribbled on the note for Takao to read, "...I understand. But before I continue, I want to know his name."

OK.

Be careful, Shin_-chan._

"...That kid's name..." The visitor seemed hesitant to answer, but he answered anyway. "...Just call him... K.T."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Record 01: Red, Red, Red

* * *

.

.

.

"Good evening, K.T."

**_"Good evening, who am I speaking to?"_**

"My name is Midorima Shintaro. I'm a surgeon...and a psychiatrist as well."

**_"...It's the first time I heard a doctor with two degrees. Are you...lying?"_**

"I'm not."

**_"..."_**

Shin_-chan, _don't be too stiff.

Ask him to play with you.

"K.T., let's play a game."

**_"...What...game?"_**

"Have you ever heard 'Truth or Dare'?"

**_"...Umm, I haven't."_**

"In this game, I ask you a question, then you answer. Both you and I won't lie to each other. Can you manage that?"

**_"...I think I can."_**

"Good. Let's start it then. How old are you, K.T.?"

**_"...Just two weeks ago...six."_**

"Now close your eyes. Imagine there are a flock of sheep. How much do you see?"

**_"...There are...seven...sheep. Midorima-sensei, what are we...going to do?"_**

"We're going to have another game under the rule of Truth or Dare. Do you think you can still go on?"

**_"...Yes."_**

"Good. Focus on the sheep, do they have same fur colors?"

**_"...Yes."_**

"What color?"

**_"It's REDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDRED- NO! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER! PLEASE, STOP!"_**

"Relax, K.T.! Take a breathe in and out!"

**_"..."_**

"...K.T.? Are you still there?"

**_"...Good evening, who am I speaking with?"_**

* * *

**Hello. I made this story based on Palette (you should try it, it's confusing but good!) with my own twist. I'm going to finish it around 4 or so. Tomorrow, I'll upload the next chapter. Italic is by phone, center underline is by note/computer. Is it confusing? Well then, if you like it, please review.**


End file.
